Being Brothers
by aedy
Summary: Kurt takes Chris home and Mark is jealous so Noah has to have a talk with him about being big brothers.


**Title**: _Being Brothers  
_**Characters**: Puck, Mark, with mentions of Kurt and Burt.  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Genre**: Romance, Kid!Fic, Family  
**Warnings**: Un-beta  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 646  
**A/N**: This in my** The Hummelmans Series**. This is for **clovrboy** and **sunshine_flying**.  
**Summary**: _Kurt takes Chris home and Mark is jealous so Noah has to have a talk with him about being big brothers. _

* * *

Mark was sitting on the couch in the living room frowning at the floor while everyone was upstairs in his new brother's room. When he had got up that morning, Grandpa Burt was making him breakfast and his daddy wasn't at home. Burt had told him that today his papa was coming back home and his daddy had got to pick him up at the hospital. Now, he was sitting on his own because everyone was fussing over his baby brother, he scrunched up his face and murmured, a "hate him" before crossing his little arms in front of his chest.

He felt a hand on his head and looked up finding his daddy smiling down at him. "What's up little man?"

Mark shrugged and Noah walked around the couch so he could sit down next to his son. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He glanced at Mark and saw him shrugging and he chuckled. "Papa doesn't know what it feels like, well, actually, when Uncle Finn first started living with him, he was pretty jealous too, but this is different I guess." He sighed and picked up Mark and made him sit down on his lap.

"Do you think we don't love you now that Chris is home?"

Mark nodded and Noah ruffled his mohawk. "We will never love one of you more than we love the other, OK? When Aunt Sarah came home from the hospital, I bit her foot and said that she was ugly."

Mark giggled and looked at his father. "Girls are ugly."

Noah laughed. "Anyway, then I figured out that I was the big brother and Sarah was going to need me."

"So you stopped biting her?"

"Yep. No more bites. So now Chris needs you to be his big brother, do you think you could do that?"

Mark nodded eagerly before flexing his arms. "Guns loaded."

Noah kissed him on the cheek and got up hugging Mark tightly to his chest. The boy slid his arms around his father's neck and hugged him back just as tightly. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yep."

"Good. Papa is talking with Grandpa in our room so we will have a little time alone with Chris."

When they reached the nursery on the second floor of the house, there was a soft music coming from a little musical box. Noah put Mark down and leaned against the door frame. "Go on," he said when Mark turned around to look at him worried.

With uncertain footsteps, Mark walked over to the white crib and looked in through the bars. Chris was lying on his back, his eyes staring up at the Winnie the Pooh musical box hanging over the crib. Mark's eyes were suddenly glued to the little baby that was making happy baby sounds. Mark got up on his tiptoes and tried to reach into the crib so he could touch his brother but he was still too short.

He whimpered frustrated but before he could turn around to ask his daddy to pick him up, two strong hands picked him up from under his armpits and helped him lean over the edge of the crib so he could reach out and grab one of Chris' hands.

Mark laughed when Chris' eyes shifted from the musical box to him and the baby smiled. "He's not ugly and I don't wanna bite him," he said, glancing at Noah from over his shoulder.

Noah laughed and nodded. "That's a good thing. So, you're up for being the big brother?"

Mark nodded going back at staring at Chris when the little fist around his index finger tightened its hold. "Gonna be a big ass brother."

"Big badass brother," Noah corrected him. "And don't let Papa hear you."

"I wanna teach him football and I can cut his hair." His eyes sparkled while he thought about finally having someone to play with or about how much he could teach his brother or that now if he broke something, he could said that it wasn't his fault, and he couldn't wait for Chris to be big enough so they could share a room or go out together with Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole and eat ice-cream all together.

"You will have to wait for that. He's still too small now."

"I can wait. We will have fun."

Noah ruffled Mark's mohawk and kissed his head while his eyes couldn't look away from his two sons. "I'm sure you're going to be a great brother, Mark."

Mark grinned at him proudly.


End file.
